Destiny's Child
by WendyD
Summary: What happens to Leah? Doesn't she deserve some happiness after Jake and Nessie move on with their lives? This is my vision of what should have happened after Breaking Dawn with a few of the characters.


This story won honorable mention in a FWAR oneshot contest called Phases of Life. It was fun to write. I had this idea and asked a REAL writer to help me put it into words! LOL Thanks LFC Hotstuff! I always felt Leah got the shaft in Twilight, so this is how I saw it working out for her!

I do not own nor wish to own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer and only want to play in her world. :)

**AUTHORS:** Wendy D & LFC Hotstuff

Things happen for a reason. Embry's mother, Tiffany, had always kept the phrase handy, repeating it every now and then until Embry felt the words were ingrained into his brain. Whatever his mother meant when she said those words was not lost on Embry; he just needed the time and the nerve to establish what he already knew in his heart.

He waited until he heard his mother's footsteps slowly fade away before getting out of bed. Last thing he wanted was for her to see what he was planning to do. Whether he liked it or not, his mother had a pretty good read on him. They were very close and no one knew him better, not even his best friend and Alpha, Jake. She saw right through him and knew what he was thinking even before he acted on it. This wasn't the day he wanted to explain himself, much less, have his plans thwarted at the very last minute. He had made up his mind that _today_ he'd find out who he truly was.

He moved lithely towards the bathroom of their two-bedroom house, the very home where all his cherished childhood memories were created. An intense sense of purpose jacked in his veins, leaving his heart racing and thumping with excitement. He went through his morning ritual like a Tasmanian devil on a mission. With one last look in the mirror he studied his jaw; the hard planes that dipped a little too sharply, the almond eyes that bore a resemblance to one person in particular, and the tousled mop of hair that will remain as such because he didn't believe in brushes or combs. He was a guy for Christ's sake; he had fingers that could do the job. With a smirk, he flashed the _thumbs-up_ sign at the man staring at him in the mirror before he answered the call of his growling stomach. His mother's pancakes were unbelievably delicious; there was no way he could resist a bite before he left, no matter the urgency of his purpose.

He bounded to the kitchen and rolled two pancakes in a fat cigar-like shape. Patting his keys inside his pocket, he grabbed his baseball cap sitting on the counter, a last minute decision to hide the unruly mess known as his hair. Devouring the pancakes in just a couple of bites, he finished his breakfast even before his stomach recognized that it has been fed, which was really hardly enough for him. He broke into a jog, feeling the early morning sun against his face; feeling the extra bounce in every step hardly noticing the wind held a chill that promised the coming of fall was just around the bend. After several minutes, he decided to run at a blazing speed synonymous with werewolves even in their human form. He remembered his own transformation; the wonderment, the curious surprise that marked an end of an innocent childhood and a destiny meant to protect and serve. He chuckled at the thought of sounding and looking like a man in uniform with the slogan running in his head. Then his mother's voice echoed; _everything happens for a reason_.

Embry heard Leah approaching so he quickly hid behind the tree and tucked his shorts, tee and cap on his leg and phased.

_Hey boy, what's with the goofy grin_? Leah's voice ruined his mindless inner ramblings. He slowed down when he saw her running alongside him, which was really unnecessary. The woman was built like a marathon runner on speed. She was unbelievably fast, often putting all of them to shame, tireless and fierce. She was an enigma of sorts but somehow he understood her. She didn't try to fit in, didn't mince words. She called things as she saw them, bullheaded almost, but with a heart of gold she rarely let anyone see.

Embry caught a glimpse of Leah's true color once, by accident. He remembered seeing the adoration in her eyes when she gazed at Bella and Edward and what they had to endure to keep their relationship and their love afloat. They fought for their love and Embry saw how Leah softened at the sight, a silent longing evident, but only for a moment.

_Hey Leah, Como esta mi Amiga_? He realized he sounded like the ultimate geek. But with Leah, he need not worry about showing his true colors. It was always a relaxed camaraderie between them. She was the Beta and he was a dog following after her. It was the hierarchy; he was the third in command and had no qualms following her and watching her rear every single time. He chuckled once more, earning a disapproving look from Leah.

_Hello to you, too. Mind if you turn the volume down a little? The whole pack doesn't have to know what you're going to do today and, most especially, I don't want you looking at my rear._ Her voice in his head was stern, but a hint of a wolfy grin broke at the corner of her lips.

_Sorry Leah…I'm just feeling a bit more energized than usual. Today's the day, you know._ He winked at her, silently challenging her to a race before they made the turn into the little street that would lead them to Jacob's house. They fell into a slow jog as the house came into view and Leah stopped abruptly, skidding on all fours.

_Hey Kiddo, this is where I say good luck. I'll be waiting for you after. I'll be by the creek at the border okay._ Leah told him, holding Embry's eyes with a tender understanding for a short time knowing the gravity of his emotions before she turned to go.

_Thanks…and Leah…call me Embry…no more Kiddo. I'm bigger, hotter and taller than you;_ he mocked and saluted her with a toss of his snout before he drew out a long sigh, facing the house that was like a second home to him. _Wish me luck again!_ He said before walking towards the pebbled path leading to the door.

_Luck! And I'm definitely hotter._ Leah said and snorted before she disappeared from view. _It'll be alright no matter what, Embry._ He heard her say warmly, and he was thankful for her words. He stepped inside the brush beside the house and phased back, wishing he could keep the security of his wolf form. The reason this was even a possibility in the first place was because the wolf gene had been passed down by his Father, a Quileute not Makah. He slipped into his cutoff jean shorts, tee and hat, and then made his way to the door.

He drew another long breath before his knuckles landed on the door. He waited several seconds before he knocked again. This time, he heard the floor squeak, a grunting sound and the door was held open by Billy. _Just the person I'm dying to see._ He told himself and plastered a smile on his face.

Billy's face broke in a pestering smile that Embry knew so well. He had grown up being around him all the time while he and Jacob played together. "Hey Son, what brings you here?" Billy scooted his chair to the side to let Embry in. "Jake isn't home, if you're looking for him." _Son_. Just the very thought he had in mind.

"Um…actually…I wanted to talk to you, Billy." Embry walked in and flopped on the raggedy sofa in the living room slash game room, to him and all of Jacob's friends who came and in one way or the other, were regular fixtures in the Black household.

"Sure Embry, is something wrong? Your mother…is she alright?" Billy closed the door and was right next to Embry even before he had a chance to make himself comfortable. The concern and obvious care Billy had toward his mother, evident and endearing.

"Mom's fine…nothing's wrong…" Embry paused, trying to find a better way to put his sentiments into words. Trying to get his questions prepared, hoping not to sound confused or accusatory.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, I won't beat around the bush here…I don't believe in it and I hate to waste-"

"As I do," Billy said, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Okay…I've been wondering, for a long time now, if you have any idea, who my father is? I do, but I want to ask you first_." Phew, that wasn't so hard._ Embry thought silently, as he watched Billy's face, waiting for any twitch or any sign of denial which he would naturally understand. People just didn't go around asking their friend's father if they had any idea who their sperm donors were.

Billy's Adam's apple bobbed several times as he swallowed the lump that migrated and blocked his throat in just a blink of an eye. Though his eyes on Embry didn't waver, he appeared as uncomfortable as a guy facing a firing squad.

"I…um…your Mother, err…Tiffany and I met…err…I think I'm your father Embry," he said, his voice sounding strained all of a sudden. The silence that followed wasn't awkward; it was just a moment when they looked at each other, sizing each other's emotions and hoping to get their inner machos' out of the way so they could get to talking.

"Is there any reason for you to doubt that you're not?" Embry finally asked.

"There isn't. All that is left is a piece of paper stating so."

Billy looked every bit proud of his statement and remarkably so. Embry felt his heart thumping, as well as somersaulting, at the statement. There was no doubt for him, or his Alpha-brother it seemed.

Billy held Embry's gaze for a second longer and shook his head confirming the longing he never dared say out loud.

Embry couldn't help the smile that crossed his face and asked the only thought he could muster. "What do we do next?"

Once Embry was satisfied with Billy's explanation, he left with a light heart and his next step.

It was actually a conversation he and Jake had the day before while they paired up in patrolling duties, one of the rare moments that Jake left the Cullen household. It was understandable that Jake spent most of his time there considering his imprint was still a toddler. Jake's presence at the Cullen home was two-fold. Of course, Ness, but also to be the pack presence should any of the visiting vampires get out of hand. The vampires coming to see the Cullens' and their way of life were afraid of the 'wolves that helped beat Aro and it only took a growl or slight takedown to defuse the situation.

_No doubt. You eat as much as Pops, your chin is definitely ours, your eyes dude, they're undeniably a Black's signature eyes…but make no mistake…I'm a better-looking Black okay?_ Jacob had joked.

_And if that's the case, you're younger than I am, so I can boss you around_. Embry retorted not planning to let his pack leader get away too easily. They ended up running after each other that day using up all energy there was and it felt good, especially for Embry. This conversation was the catalyst that empowered him to come out and ask the question he'd kept to himself for some time.

Embry couldn't wait to meet Leah at the creek and tell her the news. He knew in his heart he was a Black. He didn't care about the Alpha status; he just wanted his mother to be able to be happy and Billy too. He couldn't understand the reason for hiding their feelings for each other since it was obvious that they cared for one another. _Well, another project for another day._ Embry thought as he approached the creek.

Leah was enjoying the sun while sitting on her favorite boulder. She thought of Edward and Bella again, and Ness. The longing for what would never be a family of her own. As soon as she realized Embry was there, she straightened and waited for him to join her. Embry climbed on the rock, he couldn't help himself from glancing at her lovely legs dangling from the rock, touching the water and creating a mesmerizing rippling effect.

"So how did it go?"

Embry went on to explain what Billy told him. How he met his mother, the details, of how they got together because of an undeniable attraction that eventually led to a relationship. It was as Billy put it, a different type of love that stemmed from his frequent visit to the Makah tribe's healer, who happened to be Embry's grandfather. The attraction was great, but Billy knew that the relationship would break his wife's heart, so he kept it a secret. Soon after his wife Sarah died in a car accident; Tiffany came to La Push, hauling a little toddler with her that Billy instantly knew was his. To protect Billy and his family, Tiffany gave the tribe elders the story that her arranged marriage was not working, her husband was abusive, and she feared for the life of her child. They offered her refuge without questioning her story. It wasn't until Embry phased that tongues started wagging with tales alleging his father had to be Quileute. The choices were narrowed down to three tribal leaders, who everyone believed had visited the Makah tribe in the past.

Leah sat still, listening intently. She didn't dare utter a word while Embry was caught up in his own emotions. Too much information to wrap his mind around, but he got the most important issue straightened out.

***FWAR***

Several months later with the pertinent document in hand, Billy, Tiffany and Embry were the focus of a special meeting called by the Tribal Council. Both packs, all the elders that were able and Carlisle, acting as a representative for the Cullen's, were present. Due to the pack presence at the meeting, Alec and Edward agreed to keep watch over the borders while Jasper and Emmett agreed to keep training of the new arrivals to a minimum in hopes of avoiding any conflicts between the converting vampires. Surprisingly, the influx of vampires from all over sought one thing out, help from the Cullen's to get them on track and on the road to a vegetarian lifestyle. This caused major strain to everyone involved considering the vampires were still a threat, and an enemy. But as always, the reputation of the pack kept them in check. They worked together with the Cullen's to accommodate the arrival of curious vampires wanting to convert and blend with their human counterparts. One of the notable defectors was Alec, Jane's twin. It was a big surprise when he arrived on the Cullens' doorstep begging for help and a chance to prove that he could live a quiet and peaceful life.

Billy had petitioned the Tribal Council. Should the DNA prove that he, William Ephraim Black, descendant of Ephraim Black, was Embry Call's biological father, Embry would be given all rights as a Black descendant in the tribe. This included the Black name, and Alpha status his birthright rightfully dictated should he so choose.

Billy, Embry and his mom entered the small room at City Hall used for specifically council meetings and other tribal gatherings. The aging walls boasted pictures and certificates that clearly defined their heritage. They were lined with pictures of past tribe leaders, including Ephraim Black, Quil Ateara, IV and Joshua Uley, which at one point were rumored to be his possible sperm donors. Most believed that Joshua Uley was his father, a man who abandoned his wife and young Sam around the same time, adding fuel to the rumors that surrounded the incident. Embry squirmed at the thought, but his mother squeezed his hand, reassuring him that today the truth would be revealed.

The Elders entered and took their seats forming a half circle with Embry, Billy and Tiffany completing the circle. Sue Clearwater sat in Harry's stead with pride. Embry nervously looked around the room and searched for the only person he cared to see after all of this was over, the results of the test, and the council's decision was made. Leah sat in the far end of the room watching everything with keen interest. She focused on Embry's tightly wound features and sent a few calming words that only he could hear, aside from the Seth and Jacob. The two of them literally rolled their eyes, but their pleasure was overwhelmingly obvious. Embry locked eyes with Leah before the gavel sounded, and the proceedings and formalities started.

Embry's heart pounded as Sue started speaking. It was the only sound louder than any spoken word inside the room. He couldn't deny that his heart was hammering against his chest as the proceedings unfolded. Sue read back the petition for formality sake before asking Billy to come forward and show the documents for inspection that would be officially logged into tribal record.

With an air of calm and pride, Billy wheeled forward and handed the paper to Sue. No words were spoken between the two friends but there was the knowing wink and smile from Sue that warmed Billy's heart.

The document was passed from one hand to the other for further inspection before the council conferred. You could hear a pin drop as the document was passed back to Sue, along with another piece of paper once it had been read by all present. The silence of the tribe continued as the Tribal leaders spoke in hushed tones; making it quite unbearable for Embry, his Mother and Billy. Embry didn't miss the silent exchange between his parents or the gentle squeeze that his mother gave Billy's hand.

Sue Clearwater stood and read the first document. "In regards to the DNA test of Embry Call, the probability that William Ephraim Black is the father is 99.989%." She fought to hide the smile as she started to read the next letter. "As requested by William Black in regards to his son, Embry Call, the Tribal Council has granted all claims, including allowing Embry Call to use the Black name and all that entitles him."

Sue turned to Embry and in her most official voice asked. "Embry Call, do you accept the name Black and all the responsibility that comes with it?"

Embry searched once more for Leah. She smiled and mouthed, _Go for it!_ Embry didn't have to look at Billy and his mother to see the pride and happiness in their eyes; he knew.

Embry squared his shoulders, held his head high and answered, "I do. It would be an honor." He blinked, "I do have one request, if the elders would allow?"

Sue furrowed her brow questioningly, looking at the elders who nodded for him to go on.

"I would like to keep my mother's name as well. I would like my official name to be Embry Call Black."

There was an unmistakable tenderness and gratitude that crossed Tiffany's face before tears started falling. With another happy chapter added to the tribe's history, Embry set out to celebrate with his family with the rest of the tribe attending and sharing in their joy. Amidst the laughter and great company, Embry and Leah couldn't wait until they had their chance to celebrate Embry's newly stamped identity.

It was no easy task getting away from the celebration, especially with the whole La Push tribe in attendance. Some came to celebrate, some came to gossip. But whatever reasons they had for coming, one thing was clear to Embry; he knew where he stood now in his family and in his tribe. He looked around as he tried to figure out a way to slip away unnoticed. He was inching his way towards the back door when Jake blocked his path, arms crossed over his chest.

"Brother mine, where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I—um...needed some fresh air," Embry replied, standing face to face with Jake. He knew his brother wasn't buying his excuse when his mouth twisted.

"Sure you are."

"Will you please let me pass Bro?"

Embry took a step back, waiting for Jake to clear his way. There was something odd about Jacob's behavior that made Embry's need to flee less imperative. He and Jake always had an easy-going friendship; they could always spill their guts to each other easily. If there was something Jake had to say then Embry was hoping that he'd do it quickly so he could see Leah. Oh Leah, she'd be waiting for him just like she said she would. Jake stepped aside, but not quite far enough for Embry to sneak out easily. "Spill Jake."

"I just wanted to know what you plan to do now that your Alpha status has been established."

Taken aback by the question he hadn't even had a chance to muddle through, Embry gave Jake a startled look, confusion lacing his expression.

"I haven't given it much thought. Frankly, this whole thing is creeping me out…don't get me wrong, I appreciate the fact that we've ironed out my parentage, but Alpha? No way Man, don't know how I feel about that." Embry ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp at the same time, aiming to give himself a momentary relief from the indescribable range of emotions raging within him.

"I just want you to know that you're welcome to share the Alpha duties here. If anything, it would be a relief with Renesmee practically clogging my mind all the time. It seems like I'm neglecting my responsibilities altogether."

The hint of adoration when Jake mentioned his imprints' name was unmistakable. There was a tinge of regret in his tone too. He realized he had been spreading himself too thin, trying to be in several places at the same time. Embry could see it and he could only feel for his brother. But he knew that this was Jacob's pack, and he wouldn't ever dream of taking over, no matter what the consequences were. And there was his Beta, the ever capable Leah. He knew she could run a tight ship. Truthfully, he was all too aware that there were unforeseeable situations that may arise in the future among three Type-A personalities. The shock that followed the realization that he was a Type-A personality didn't occur to him 'til now. He had always followed orders without question, without preamble. Somehow, the pronouncement of his parentage had awoken a surge of power and energy in him he hadn't previously felt or suspected he possessed.

"You know I'm always here for you Jake. Just say the word. I know you're giving me what you think is due but let me find out what is out there for me first."

Jake gave him one hard look before nodding. He reached out his clenched fist in Jacob's direction and reluctantly bumped his fist to his brother's. _Weird_, he thought, but it felt good at the same time. He pulled Jake into a one arm fierce hug before stepping aside rather quickly and bolting out of the door and out of the loud gathering held in his name. Someone he didn't want to keep waiting any longer was expecting him.

The coolness of the air outside instantly soothed his rattled nerves. The events leading to establishing his identity had been staggering, the enormity of what went with the name was just now rolling off him in waves. He was surprised at its weight.

He ran to the creek where he was to meet Leah, his mind aching to push the lever down to keep things simple again. He longed for the peace he'd come to know so well, they didn't have to talk about anything. But the calmness of her presence was what he sought. Hell, they spent much of their time just enjoying each other's company without the need for spoken words. He knew she was waiting for him, even before he got there. His all too well-trained and sensitive hearing alerted him to her presence.

She was perched on the large boulder, her favorite spot. It sat in the middle of the creek and her legs dangled in at an angle where they touched the running water, making her look vulnerable, almost child-like, yet she was very much a woman. A stunningly attractive woman who had seen enough of her fair share of adversities in life. She was strong, no doubt about it; and yet he knew she deserved someone who could cherish her and give her what fate had taken from her and a man who could ultimately make her happy.

Leah looked up just in time to see Embry staring at her from a few feet away. In their human form, any type of communication was impossible unless it were spoken or gestured. His gaze matched hers; he didn't waver as they studied each other from where they were. He took note of her long black hair that now cascaded down her shoulders. He was happy when Leah decided to let her hair grow again, softening her features. Her lean and long legs rippled the water playfully, her eyes were calculating as they met his gaze and her erotic lips twitched into a smile. Embry drank in her appearance as if he was seeing her for the first time.

_What the hell?_ The internal sentiments were hard to miss as they both felt something bigger hit them at full force. An earth shattering madness soon enveloped them.

When their gazes locked, everything around them blurred into a fuzzy background and began muted to a minimum. The only thing their stimulated nerves registered was each other's face. The one thing that mattered, when time suspended everything, was how fixated they've become and how obsessively different they felt toward each other. Simultaneously the pull they felt beckoned them to move closer, the need to touch and to feel. Nothing else meant anything as an intense tugging burst from the pit of their stomachs, feeling like a surge of electricity started raging within their veins jolting them alive and drawing them towards each other.

The unexpectedness of what they were going through reflected in their faces; the surprise, the fear, the confusion, but there was something overwhelmingly definite amidst the turmoil and novelty of their situation. There was impossible certainty that the only thing of significance was being with each other. Nothing else existed in that moment, not their past, or future. Embry took the distance from the creeks edge to stand in front of Leah in two strides, his wet clothes unnoticed.

"Embry, I-, did you feel it?" Leah asked. Her eyes mirrored the astonishment in Embry's face as he leaned in to touch her face. The undeniable tug kept getting stronger until his palms captured her face, and they stood watching each other. The attraction was like a jolt of lightning as soon as he felt her skin. She shuddered at the warmth his touch, sending ripples of goose bumps along her bronze skin, the current running at a fevered speed beneath the soles of her feet to the crown of her head.

"Leah, can you tell me what that was all about?" Embry licked his suddenly dried lips, trying to make sense of what happened. He couldn't take his eyes off her face. There was something dire inside him that begged to come out, wanting to be satisfied. With a glance at her slightly parted lips the urge to kiss her came into focus and he seized her mouth with his. The fusion was nothing they expected. The crackling, sizzling and popping erupted as their lips merged and their tongues intruded the depths of this unfathomable draw. The magnetic pull didn't quell until they were out of breath and they had to break the kiss to surface for air.

"I don't understand what happened just now." Leah said, still staring at Embry. The lure was so great she couldn't even move except to trace her lips with her finger, the spot still tingling where Embry had kissed her. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Embry couldn't answer and the inexplicable urge to kiss her again was too great to ignore. He took her mouth once more this time with the gentleness the first kiss had been lacking. He implored her to follow and she did so with a measured supremacy as her tongue darted in and out, probing, teasing and tasting.

Embry abruptly broke the kiss, cupping her face and angling it to look at him. "I imprinted. I think," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "Is that okay?"

Leah bellowed a shaky laugh. "Okay? Is it something you can help? I don't think so…but…why does it feel like I did the same thing? Everything I've heard about imprinting points me to believe that I imprinted on you too. Oh my…Embry…is it even possible? _For me?_"

"I—don't know," he answered. "But who am I to say no to this incredible gift?"

_**Two years and seven months later…**_

"You guys are acting like teenagers!" Embry chuckled on his way out of his mother's house after a brief stop to visit his parents and to pick up some items that Leah needed. He still couldn't believe that they were finally together, after all these years. Billy and his Mother made their relationship official with a small ceremony. He shook his head thinking of how excited they were, preparing for a night out. _Kids!_He thought.

He broke into a leisurely run headed to the Cullen property. He was grateful that Alec volunteered to run patrol with Seth so he could run his errands. Time was not abundant these days, he lamented. Between his pack duties and Leah…_his Leah_! Just thinking about her still knocked his breath away. He still couldn't believe the peculiarity of their situation, how his thoughts and those of Leah were tied together, knitted almost. Who would have thought that communicating with Leah would climb another notch? It was bad enough that you couldn't hide your thoughts in wolf form but with this new development with his wife even in human form he couldn't get away.

Embry stopped dead in his tracks as he picked up his imprints thoughts. She was dreaming again. It was the same one, like her dream was following the same pattern. It started out happy with their imprinting, the wedding and then it would take a turn to her fears, the terror of not being able to conceive. The image of her failure, her inability to stop phasing long enough to get pregnant. It went on and on and, in the end, she would cry out in horror, turning what started out as a regular dream into a nightmare. Embry picked up speed and yelled for Alec to keep running patrol for him.

Embry bolted inside the Cullen household, meeting the surprise look from Jake who had Renesmee on his lap with an open book in front of them. "You okay Bro?" Jake asked.

"Leah's at it again," he answered over his shoulder, running fast while trying to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible. He let himself inside their temporary room in the Cullen household. As weird as it sounded, two shape shifters had taken refuge in the mansion of their vegetarian neighbors. This, of course, resulted from the unprecedented double imprinting that took place. No one in their tribe could give any logical explanation as to the what, why or how. The extraordinary mating was a total shock to everyone, a unique situation that boggled everyone's mind into silence and deep awe. He found his wife in bed, her face in obvious distress. "Leah, wake up honey. Wake up!"

Leah continued thrashing on the bed, moving in a dreamlike state that got Embry a little worried. _If I don't wake her up soon, this would turn into the full-blown nightmare, and considering her current state, this is not advisable._ Embry thought as he held her on the shoulders, giving her a gentle shake. "Honey, wake up." He repeated one more time.

Leah's eyes fluttered open, but she continued talking as the remnants of her dreams persisted even if consciousness was already creeping into her.

"Honey, focus please…I'm here, Leah?" Embry repeated calling her name before she finally focused on his face. Beads of sweat trickled from her forehead down to the side of her face. Embry wiped the sweat with the back of his hand and brushed his lips on hers.

"Embry, what's going on?" she asked, her face finally relaxing from the after taste of yet another vivid dream. The day loomed closer, and Carlisle's prescribed bed rest drove her up the wall. The inactivity he imposed on her was difficult to bear, but a necessary intervention considering she was carrying the future field goal kicker the NFL was yet to land. As if on cue, the baby kicked hard. Leah lovingly rubbed her engorged belly and thought, _your Dad and I are so excited you will be here any day now._

_Yes, we are_. Embry agreed silently as he kissed her forehead and placed his hand on top of hers feeling the tyke kicking like mad. They both laughed.

This unparalleled pregnancy along with the unheard of double imprinting stunned them all with a frenzy of questions and uncertainties. The precautionary measures were a sore point for Leah, who in all honesty had never lounged in her life. Carlisle explained that he could only surmise that as a special female shape shifter, she had a unique process to conceive. The sudden halt in phasing confirmed she was ovulating and soon after, to their utter shock and joy, Leah was pregnant. This state of inertia had its ups and downs. It gave her body a chance to adjust to Mother Nature's plan, giving her and Embry the offspring that defied all beliefs that she was unable to bear children: another first among the bizarre twist in their destiny. Who would have known?

"Are you hungry honey?" Embry asked when Leah's respiration seemed to have leveled out. She threw him a foul expression synonymous with her never ending mood swings. Embry was still slowly coming to grips with the uncanny change of events hitting them from all directions but took everything in stride.

"I just want water…I'm so thirsty," she said and swung her legs to the side of the bed to get up and relieve the pressure on her bladder. She got up with the same agility she'd always moved with, notwithstanding the babe that was scheduled to grace their world any day now. The sound of water splashing and sloshing down on the floor stopped her dead in her tracks. "Oh my…Embry!"

She listened to her husband retracing his footsteps with unimaginable speed as he raced back to their bedroom. "What Leah, what's wrong now?" he asked, his heart beating faster as he looked at her ashen face.

"Water!" she exclaimed.

"I know! That's what I'm getting for you," he answered, a little hint of exasperation in his voice as he studied her face. It didn't make sense to him that she called him back to ask for the same thing again.

"No….I think…my water just broke." She cried as they both glanced on the floor where a puddle of clear liquid was visible and traces of water still trickling down her legs. They looked at each other for a second, stunned into one conclusion before they yelled out loud.

"Carlisle!" They cried out in unison.


End file.
